Twilight gone random
by Destiney Hope
Summary: we all know tht you can be sucked into books in the figerative sense but what happens when it goes into the literal sense utter RANDOMNESS thats what co-written with a non-fanfiction member who wishes to be known as Bexy13 there was a screw up bt its fixd
1. Of being being sucked in and Cullens

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any of its characters or am in any way associated with it ,Sonya and Sierra are owned by us and are here mainly for our enjoyment ok lets get on with it**

**Chapter one: Of being sucked in.**

One beautiful day Sonya and her best ever friend Sierra were sitting on their favourite hill. The hill over looked a beautiful field filled with wild flowers- tulips, daisies and sunflowers. The two girls were reading TWILIGHT when something strange happened.

"Edward's defiantly my fave!" Sonya declared. "Total sex good!"

"It's got to be Emmett for me," Sierra sighed. "Imagine having a boyfriend with those muscles!"

Suddenly the wind picked up. A hurricane was rushing towards them.

"Quick- get in the tent!" Sierra cried.

they dived towards the tent when it suddenly blew away.

"Or not!" screamed Sonya.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Sierra.

Sonya picked up a plank of wood that happened to be lying around and started hitting it.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sierra.

"Hitting the deck!" Sonya roared.

"I didn't mean it like that I meant-,"

Sierra pulled Sonya down on the ground as the hurricane hit their camp site. The girls got pulled into it- spinning faster and faster.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sonya moaned.

"I am sick!" Sierra complained

Sonya curled up into a ball as chunks of vomit flew past her. Sonya pulled a face. Suddenly the hurricane disappeared. The girls fell from a high distance. They hit tree branches on their way down when suddenly the landed on something solid. It was marble hard and colder than ice.

"Ouch!" snapped a velvet voice.

"I think we landed on talking icebergs," Sierra commented.

Sonya looked down and screamed. She leapt of off the thing she had landed on and pulled Sierra with her.  
"No idiot! We landed on some vampires who look like the Cullen's- Edward and Emmett!" Sonya snapped.  
Sierra screamed.

"we....we're....we're," she stammered.  
"We're sorry we landed on you," Sonya said hotly. "we were in a hurricane thousands of miles away and now we're here!"

"get lost," Edward snarled.  
'god! That idiot read my mind!' Sonya thought angrily.

"Hey get the hell out of my mind eejit!" Sonya snapped.

Emmett roared with laughter. Sierra blushed deeply. This made Emmett laugh even more.

"C'mon Sierra- we don't have time for these vamps," Sonya said.  
The two turned and ran into the forest.

"Awww! Why did we have to leave?" Sierra complained.

"Because Edward looked as though he was gonna eat us!" Sonya explained.

"Why are we trying to out run two vampires?" Sierra pointed out.

"I don't know," Sonya said carefully. "why are we here?"

they weren't paying attention to where they were going. CRASH! The two girls ran right into something hard and cold.

"What the (Sierra swears). We ran right into a wall!" she gasped.

"NO we ran into Edward and Emmett again," Sonya snapped.

"We thought it wasn't fair to let you go" Emmett said with a smile

Once again Sierra found herself blushing and Emmett just laughed again making her blush more.

Sonya on the other hand was walking round Edward as if trying to figure out if he was real or not  
"ok where's the camera" she said, the vamps looked stunned as Sonya continued to search for the camera

"is she ok?"Emmet said to Sierra, who looked away and blushed again

_What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing again? Really this just isn't me and Edward if your reading my mind GET OUT THIS IS PRIVET!_

Edward smirked to himself and turned back to Sonya who was still searching for the non-existent camera

_Come on this has to be a joke I mean come on am I meant to believe that me and Sierra have ended up in the Cullen's universe this cant be right can it?_

Edward stopped reading her mind at that point and signalled to Emmett and then there was an un-natural wind and the two vampires were gone leaving Sonya and Sierra to stare after them into the green of the surrounding trees

"Wow" was all Sierra could say and Sonya just nodded in agreement

"You realise we're lost in an unknown place with no place to stay and no money" Sonya said pulling Sierra out of her daydream of walking down the isle towards Emmett and bringing her down to earth with a bump

She swung her self round to face Sonya her long black hair with electric blue steaks went flying as she turned "way to ruin my fantasy Sons"

"Sorry but I'm being realistic, where are we going to go Sierra?"

"We'll just have to kip under a tree" Sierra said "like we did three years ago on the disastrous camping trip with our parents"

"oh yeah" Sonya shook her head her blonde hair with the pink streaks shuddering as she laughed at the memory of the camping trip gone wrong

_There parents had thought it would be a good idea to go camping and while they were there go on a nature hike and all the junk families usually do when they go camping but since this was Sonya and Sierra's families they had gotten completely lost and ended up sleeping under cover of trees._

So that had to do now not the most comfortable idea in the universe but with nothing better on their plate they settled in for the night ,they were in a different time zone from the Scottish highlands where they had been and it was night time here

"what are we going to do Sierra" Sonya asked

"Can we get through tonight first please?!"Sierra said, she was worried about it as well what were they meant to do here. But if there was one thing she was sure of this was no accident

**Sierra pov**

_This is no accident, how many hurricanes can suck people right into books NONE that's how many so it must have been I don't know.... Magical! Anything is possible in a world with Vampires and possibly werewolf's, If the stories are to be believed we are in very real danger. Or there is the other idea that the hurricane just knocked us out and we'll wake up any second in a nice safe hospital....or not._

**Well this is a start up chappy so hope you like it.**


	2. camping disater the 3rd and Cullens

Sonya & Sierra in TWILIGHT

Chapter two: camping disaster the third and Cullens

Sonya and Sierra wondered around the forest until they came to a comfortable looking tree. Sierra lay down and curled up into a ball. Sonya climbed up into a branch over Sierra's head. A loud clap of thunder and it started to rain.

"Are you sure we're not still in Scotland?" asked Sierra.

"Since when did Scotland have hot vampires," Sonya pointed out.

"true. Too bad the other characters exist," sighed Sierra.

Just then Edward and Emmett silently walked into their clearing. Sierra screamed causing Sonya to jump. She jumped so violently that the branch snapped and Sonya fell to earth she landed in Edward's strong arms. Her heart melted and turned to ice due to his ice cold skin. She blushed and Emmett laughed.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"we thought it wasn't nice of us to leave you two wondering off on your own," Emmett chuckled.

"we were wondering if you wanted to sleep in our house until you can get home," Edward added. "It'll be better than camping out under a tree,"

"we're use to it," Sonya explained.

Emmett chuckled and Sierra blushed. The two vampires lead the way back to their house. Just then Oliver Twist walked in to the scene.

"Food glorious food! Mm mmm tasty!" he started to sing.

"Oh my god! It's Oliver Twist!" screamed Sierra.

"Oi! Oliver! You're in the wrong story mate," Sonya snapped.

"Am i madam?" he asked in his overly sweet voice.

"yeah now get lost," Sonya snapped.

"no wait! Oliver how did you get here in this story?" Sierra asked,

"i'm not in this story madam," Oliver explained. "I got hit on the head while rehearsing for the play version of Oliver Twist! One of the dancers kicked a string and a sack landed on my head. I may be dreaming but you pretty ladies aren't,"

Sierra kicked Oliver in the balls. He bent over in pain and disappeared.

"good riddance," Sonya muttered.

"Can we please hurry up?" Sonya chattered. "i'm going to freeze if we don't move,"

As they walked back home Sierra tripped down the hill and grabbed onto Sonya's leg. Before Sonya could react they were tumbling down hill and landed into a lake that happened to be there.

"what's wrong with you Sierra" Sonya asked " your not usually a klutz you usually go around beating up people for no reason other than they exist"

"yeah ,yeah lets just go" Sierra said and they climbed up the hill back to the place where the Vampires stood like stone waiting for them

So they kept going through the woods at human pace ,in the middle of the night with no complaints about how slow humans were when it came to moving and stuff.

" we're almost there" Edward said at last

"yay"came the two tired replies of Sonya and Sierra who were just about sleep walking at this point ,Emmett said nothing

They walked through the doors of the hall into the home of the Cullen's ,the first thing they noticed was how clean it was Esme must be house proud, there was the piano on the platform like in the book everything was like their imagination had said it would have been perfect in every way of course.

"welcome" a quiet voice said and the two girls spun around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway to the living room with a smile on his face he wasn't half bad looking for his age but beside him was Esme and it was true they looked like a match made in heaven (if i can use that statement)

Suddenly a woman walked out of the living room,a woman so beautiful it ached to look at her of course it was Rosalie ,Emmett's soul mate . Sierra felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain even to herself .

**Sierra pov**

_What's wrong with me why do I feel like I want to hit something ,honestly i need to punch something but the only thing i could possibly punch without hurting myself is Sonya and i don't want a repeat of the last time when she screamed her head of for about an hour it makes me wonder why im her best friend. God i want to punch something ,or maybe i'm just hungry yeah that'll be it i'm hungry, but god i want to shoot Rosalie no really i hate that woman_

**Normal**

Sonya watched as Sierra went from petrified of being in a house full of vampires to looking like she would need a punch bag when Rosalie had walked ,no walked didn't even cover it ,floated is more like it, down the stairs to Emmett's side ,her long blonde hair swinging as she did so . Sonya moved closer to Sierra ,not that she would be able to do anything if Sierra really got going

Sierra was a violent person she'd once hospitalised a person called Angus Robinson just because he'd stood between her and her locker ,well that and he'd said she was fat which wasn't true now but Sierra had been a little on the chubby side when he'd said that (first year of high school) But weirdly enough by third year he'd been the first one to ask her to the dance because 'd lost all the puppy fat and had always secretly liked her anyway. Long story short Rosalie was lucky she was immortal and like stone or Sierra might have taken her anger out already on her face.

Sonya's a lot more quieter than Sierra. If Sonya wasn't around Sierra would have probably killed Angus. Sonya's always been stick thin but very strong. A lot of boys have fancy Sonya but she's not interested in them. She's always more worried about who her best friend is going to attack next and also her family. long story short- Sonya's father is always abusing her mother and older brother but that's only if he's drunk which is about once a week.

Sonya looked at her violent friend and shook her head totally like Sierra to be jealous five seconds after they walked in the door, Sonya was the music maniac and really usually couldn't be bothered with much else but Sierra going crazy in a room full of vampires was not a good idea for both of there lifes. Sonya was dragged out of her thoughts because Carlisle had stopped telling them about the house and had asked if they had any questions ,Sonya opened her mouth and was about to speak but Sierra beat her there

" Yes I have one question " Sierra said " What's the pizza guys phone number i'm starving"

Carlisle laughed and let her at the phone where she ordered an extra large pizza with everything on it and a side of chips but when no one knew what chips were she changed it to fries (same thing but still)

And after that they were taken on a tour of the house ,Sonya would have spent about a trillion years in Edwards music room if Sierra's temper wasn't already way high and it was only made worse by the fact Rosalie came round with them holding on to Emmett's arm .

The room Sierra liked best was Emmett's training room (well look at the size of him he had to have one) lots of punch bags and stuff that She could take her anger out on she liked this place already

Edward read her mind and muttered in her ear " take it out on the punch bags because they cant hit back"

" Thanks Edward" She muttered back "like I didn't know that"

Sierra walked over to the largest punch bag and punched it. The punch bag shuddered dangerously in the roof Esme watched the plaster with weary eyes then Sonya had a go, the punch bag swung back with the force and shuddered as well then both girls punched at the same time the bag almost came out of the roof and some ceiling plaster fell down.

"sweet," whistled Emmett. "you girls are almost as strong as a vampires!"

"I've had a hard past," Sonya muttered.

" I'm just angry allot" Sierra said simply

**Sonya pov**

_Those year's were my worst. When dad use to make me work out practically 24/7. I wish i can stay here forever. This place makes me feel safe like nothing can go wrong! I'm dying to look at Edward's music collection! But we have to get back. This isn't our story we belong in our own._

**Normal**

Edward nodded in agreement. Just then Alice and Jasper appeared in the gym.

"Hello!" Alice chimed. "Don't worry i had a vision you guys would come,"

Sonya smiled, Sierra merely glared. She was still thinking about murdering Rosalie. Edward growled at her thoughts.

**Sonya pov**

_This is going to be difficult. A half mad best friend and seven vampires! Just my damn luck._

**Sierra pov**

_This is perfect i'm here with my music mad best friend and seven vampires ,one of which naming no names but Rosalie i will find some way to murder her if it kills me which knowing me it just might._

Edward groaned inwardly to himself ,What had they got themselves into, a black head with anger management problems and a blonde with family issues ,this was going to take some work

What exactly had Alice seen in her vision? Why were these girls so important?

**Well thats that soz about the last chappy there was a glitch in the system but its all fine now so review it would mean alot**


	3. Bella,toatser and Cullens

SONYA & SIERRA IN TWILIGHT!

Chappy 3: Bella Swan ,toaster and Cullens  
**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by us and only Sonya and Sierra are ours **

**(note from bexi13 -sorry to all Bella fans but gotta love the humor of it all)**

THE NEXT DAY!

"Sleep well girls?" Esme asked, while she was cooking them breakfast.

"Yeah, thanks," Sierra muttered.

"No," Sonya said

The girls headed to the living room/hallway.

"what sup Son?" Sierra asked.

"Well i don't know how _you _could sleep here," Sonya began. "I mean we're in the wrong story and there's seven vampires WHO don't sleep!"

"You're such a worry guts," Sierra moaned. "c'mon- we've read the books- the Cullen's don't eat humans,"

"yeah but what book have we entered in," Sonya pointed out. "and what if them three vampires- the evil ones are still alive. What does our blood smell like?"

"oft! You're confusing me!" complained Sierra.

"Breakfast's ready!" called Esme.

The girls hurried through to the usually unused kitchen. A slam of a car door told them that one of the vampires had came home. Edward walked in followed by, Sonya's heart missed a beat or two, Bella Swan.

**Sonya Pov**

_What! No wait don't think Sonya- he can read your mind...._

**Normal**

"Bella- this is Sonya and her friend Sierra," Edward told a curious Bella.

"Hello," Bella said quietly. "why are you here?"

"Beats us," Sonya replied as calmly as she could mange. "all we know is that we're in the wrong story,"

Bella looked confused. Sierra let out a quiet hiss as Rosalie came in holding Emmett's hand.

**Sierra Pov**

_I hate that little witch! I have to kill her! But how? The only way is to rip a vampire to pieces and i can't do that? Sonya won't help. She'll probably say we're not meant to alter the story..._

Think again Sierra....

**Sonya Pov**

_I have to – no wait i can't think these thoughts._

**I'm gonna explain what she doesn't want to think-**

_I have to kill Bella Swan. But how? She's human so it won't be to hard. Maybe i could blow her up or something...._

**Back to the story.**

"What are we gonna do after breakfast?" Sierra asked.

"I'd like to go get some explosives," Sonya joked. "Nah only joking i;d like to go for a walk just to figure things out,"

Alice rushed in.

"Edward! I've just seen something horrible!" she gasped.

"C'mon Sierra! We won't be long," Sonya cried quickly.

She pushed Sierra away from her half eaten breakfast.

"hey!" protested Sierra. "That was good, lettme go back for more!"

"No!" Sonya snapped. "Cause we're dead if we go back now,"

"BUT IM HUNGRY" Sierra screamed as she was pulled out of the room by Sonya

"I don't care do you want to help me plot a murder or not?"

"Rosalie's?" Sierra said suddenly hopeful

"No Bella's" Sonya said

Sierra though about this for all of 1.2 seconds before saying "OK"

" What have you got in mind" Sonya said seeing her friends expression

"Well we all know that Bella is accident prone right"

"Right"

"So all we got to do is make it look like an accident ,she dies and we don't get murdered by vamps"

"How, genius"

"Follow me" Sierra said and she and Sonya walked back out of the woods and into the house and upstairs but not before Sierra had gotten a stack of toast and for some reason the toaster

"Sierra why have you got a toaster ?" Sonya asked she was beginning to wonder about her friends mental health

"Its part of my plan" Sierra said as they walked into the training room

Sierra looked out of the window and saw just what she wanted Bella unprotected ,Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Very carefully Sonya took the toaster and leaned out of the window and very cautiously dropped it with two weights that Sierra threw out after it.

They collided with Bella's head and her brain went every where

"well now the Voulturi can have a look at her brain to see what was wrong with it" Sonya said

Edward walked out of the kitchen to the back yard and the girls forced themselves to think about training so as not to give the game away .

For some unknown reason Miley Cyrus walked in on this scene and Sierra's temper got the better of her and she picked up the biggest weight in the room and chucked it out of the window where it collided with Miley's head and she died (too bad lets have a party)

Edward found the weights that had been through down with the toaster and since no one had seen that coming not even Alice he assumed they had come down with the Miley killer and no one got in trouble for that.

The toaster was harder to get cleared but in the end Edward decided that it must have fallen out of the other kitchen on the top floor (its a big house it can have two kitchens) so Sonya and Sierra got away with murder, I mean who would suspect two sweet ,lost ,Scottish lassies of murdering Bella? The answer: no one.

So the rest of the day went past in a frenzy of training and in Sonya's case trying not to let Sierra pick a fight with Rosalie or for some reason the micro-wave after it wouldn't make her an over large packet of "fries"

**Sonya pov**

_Honestly I think Sierra's turning into a nut-case, not that she wasn't before but still it's got worse since we've come here or maybe i'm just noticing now how much of a nut-case she is._

_**Normal.**_

_**" **_Honestly Sierra you are a nut case the Micro-wave needs to be plugged in before it'll work!" Sonya said

" I knew that" Sierra said

" No you didn't" Edward said as he walked in he sounded like he was going to cry if vampires could do that ,but they cant

" Here let me help you with those tears " Sierra said and with that she walked over to the tap and sprayed Edwards eyes with water so it looked like tears " there you go!" she said

Edward was about to say something when Emmett and Rosalie walked in and Rosalie said

" Edward why are you all wet?"

Edward gestured at Sierra who put on a very fake smile the kind that say _I don't like you get out of my life please!_and it took a lot of Rosalies self control to stop herself eating Sierra and Sonya . If Emmett hadn't been there she probably would have, but Emmett like these "humans" so she'd just have to put up with them for a while

**Ok thats the chappy any suggestions about what might happen next?? heh heh anyway review people ,see just click the button and tell us what you think!**


End file.
